Citizenship Revoked: Chapter one
by StarJerkins
Summary: Sarah Alexandra Glade, a rather young refugee, trying to escape the Union. Not to fight back against the Union, but to survive. One day she must cast aside her memories and emotions, to save her loved ones. And remove herself from the equasion.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_Day X, the day humanity fell, the day a hero was born, the day the fate of humanity was changed forever. That day, was called._

_The Black Mesa Incident._

Gordon stepped into the giant test chamber, the orange walls and the rounds shaped form made it rather confusing to stand in. The giant structure in the middle of the room, seemed hollow with a platform in the middle, above it another structure with three giant objects floating next to it, only held up by a thin metal support beam to the main body, small green sparks emit from the middle now and then. A loud voice emit echoing the whole chamber, it came from the loudspeakers.

"Testing, testing… Ahem, everything seems to be in order." Then came another voice.

"All right Gordon, your suit should keep you comfortable through all this, the specimen will be delivered to you in a few moments." A slight pause "If you would be so good as to climb up and start the rotors, we can break the anti-mass effect traumata to 80% and hold it there until the carrier arrives." The voice echoed in the room.

Gordon slowly walked over one of the three elevators and over to the ladder, as he climbed higher he could hear a cracking noise, though he ignored it and continued. When he got on the catwalk he walked all the way over to the panel, he then pulled the cover of the button up, revealing a red light on the top of the panel and a yellow button on the lower part of the panel. He then pressed the yellow button, initializing the 'rotors' that made the three giant floating objects spin around, the green sparks intensified.

The voice spoke again "Very good, we'll take it from here…" another voice spoke "Power to stage one emitters in three, two, one." A loud green beam emit from the upper structure, connecting to the lower structure, the power could be felt in the whole room as it lit up.

"I'm seeing predictable phase arrays" the voice said again, "Stage two emitters activating… Now."

The green electric beam emitted a stronger light, the younger voice spoke "Gordon we cannot predict how long the system can operate in this level, nor how long the reading would take, please work as quickly as you can."

Climbing down the ladder again the older voice spoke "Overhead capacitors to, one-oh-five percent, uuh it's probably not a problem, probably. But I'm showing a small discrepancy in… Ugh, well… no, it's well in executive boundaries, sustaining sequence."

"I just been informed that the, sample is ready Gordon, it should be coming up to you any moment now. Look to the delivery system for your specimen." The younger voice echoed in the room. "Standard insertion for a NON standard specimen, go ahead Gordon lock the carrier into the analysis port." And then all of a sudden a whole other voice said "What is he doing in there?" just as Gordon pushed the cart into the beam.

A loud explosion emit from the cart and the beam, "Gordon! Get away from the-" a voice got cut off by another "Shutting down-", "No!", "-Attempting to shut down!", multiple explosions emitted from the structures, the panel on the walkway exploded, "It's not- Shutting down!" pieces of the roof started breaking off, Gordon could not hear anything besides explosions. A giant green electric beam hit the control room window, it emit a big fireball, and then. Everything was silent.

Creatures from Xen started to teleport into the Black Mesa facility, everywhere in the facility the security guards did their best to keep the staff and themselves safe, with little success. The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit was dispatched along with the US Special Forces to aid the scientists, or it was believed so until they started executing everyone in the facility, yet there was one man that they could not kill. The one man in an orange HEV suit, the one man with the crowbar and the glasses. The one Free Man.

As the car carrying Eli Vance, his young daughter Alyx Vance and a Doctor Isaac Kleiner exited the facility, in the quite opposite end of the facility another car left, but this one with Gordon Freemans best friend, Security Guard Barney Calhoun, Doctor Magnusson and two other scientists. As the only survivors that escaped the incident, Doctor Gordon Freeman is to believed to be dead. But they would one day find out that they were wrong.

Only ten years after the incident, a large portal rift emerged in the sky, an alien force exited it in great numbers, yet this was not the creatures they had encountered before, oh no. This, was the Combine.

The Universal Union they called themselves, the large portal rift in the sky marked the beginning of the Seven Hour War, and the end of humanity's freedom. Taking it in a swift of seven hours, all earths government surrendered under one man, Doctor Wallace Breen, the former administrator of the Black Mesa Research Facility, was now crowned as the Administrator of Earth by the Union. Creating large towers in the biggest cities of earth, they created walls. To hold in its residents, and hold the Xen creatures out.

Now, in the year 2016, humanity lives as the Citizens of the Union, located in different cities only named by numbers. The citizens live, but not alone, they live among the Civil Protection Force, humans, who have volunteered to become the cities of earths protection force, they hold the law at first, and the citizens at last. Caring little for the citizens the issue constant beatings, raids, and they on a general basis murder hundreds in the city, anyone who dares to oppose them are killed, anyone who does not abide by them, are executed. Normal citizens are dragged away, into Nova Prospekt, an ex-prison. Now, under the control of the Union, torturing and inhuman things are done in the facility, taking all the humanity the citizens have left, and making them the feared Overwatch Transhuman Arm, soldiers of the Union. They, have no emotion left, they are mindless creatures. The shell of a human, with the soul of the combine.

And here, our characters story starts. A normal citizen, by the name Sarah Alexandra Glade, with one sole purpose. To stay alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for more folks!<strong>


	2. Part One: Wake up

**Citizenship ****Revoked: Chapter one**

**This is a story about a character I am writing, I was hoping I could update it once in a while and maybe give you guys some entertainment, while in a way, kind of telling the story of my character from a different perspective than a log. So please, sit back and enjoy the first chapter parts of **_**Citizenship Revoked**_** as I tell the story of Sarah Williams, a citizen trying to survive in this vast world known as the HL2 universe, and please bear with me. My grammar is not perfect.**

**DISCLAIMER: This was originally made for GRP's (Genesis Roleplay's HL2RP).**

* * *

><p><span>Part One: Wake up<span>

_Thump, Thump, Thump! Sarah awoke instantly from her dark, cold, sleep. She knew the noise, and it meant bad news, as her door sprang open and multiple figures stormed in with their 10.000 volt emitting steel batons, all she could do was to drop to the floor. They ransacked her whole aparment, and dragged a man away, Sarah only realized it was Jonathan when he screamed in pain, she could only keep her eyes closed, she could not bare watching it happen again. And then, as the loud gunshot emerged from the hallway, everything went silent._

She slowly opened her eyes... Everything was blurry, where was she, a distant voice said. "Hey, lie still."

Sarah was confused; all she remembered was the cold, hard, steel stunstick hitting her face. As she straightened herself, she could now see the person that had talked to her, a man in his early thirties with dark black hair, brown eyes and a greeting face, he spoke with a Asian ring to his voice. Everything got clearer, and she remembered how she had jumped off the large train going to City Eight, only then did Sarah realize where she was, there were trees all over.

When she jumped off the train she must have landed badly and hit her head, strangely enough her head was bandaged and she was leaning opon a tree. The man was kneeling in front of her, "I... Uh" he looked away as the words came out, everything was still a bit blurry, "...Found you here, ten minutes ago, your head was bleeding pretty bad but I managed to stop the bleeding for now." Sarah nodded slowly.

"Whe- Where are we?" she mumbled.

The man replied after a few seconds "In the outlands, just outside of City Eight, you're lucky I found you, how did you even end up here?" he looked at her, he was wearing some sort of uniform, she remembered it, it had a armband with a red plus on it.

She replied "I... I jumped off, the train I mean" he made a rather surprised expression.

"The train? Thats miles from here!" as she was about to reply when they heard distant beeping noises and voices, slowly coming closer, The Combine. It seemed they both knew what it was, and what to do. They got up, and ran. The soldiers strolled past them, not noticing Sarah and the man hiding in a bush. They carried the standard AR2's, combine technology made from human technology combined with theirs, she could remember the times she had been shot at, the dark energy projectiles flying everywhere, you could clearly see and hear that this was the combine soldiers, or as the combine would call it, Overwatch soldiers. After the patrol had passed through, Sarah and the man could finally ease off a bit.

He whispered that they needed to go, get back to safety, she agreed and they snuck off.

After walking for a bit, she broke the silence "So, whats your name?"

He replied instantly "Tony Miller, medical officer in the Brotherhood" he coughed, "who might you be miss?"

Sarah replied that she was just a refugee coming in from City Fourteen and that he could call her Star.

"Okay then 'Star' we are heading to a refugee station north of the traintracks, there we can get some rest and you can get your wound treated" he replied.

She said nodded and they remained silent for the rest of the walk there, when they arrived though, it was via a hidden door, if she had not been with Tony she would proabably have missed it. as they walked down the narrow dim-lit halls and reached what the refugee's called Station Fifteen, it consisted of a series of tunnels and underground passages that had been abandoned after the war.

After she had been given a tour of the refugee camp, Tony treated her wounds and she was assigned a temporary bed and a room where she could sleep, before she left for her room he handed her a bottle. Sarah could feel she was tired after the events, escaping from a train isn't easy, and not fun either, so she decided to take a nap, lying down on the soft matress on the bed she slowly faded from reality, and fell asleep...

* * *

><p><strong>End of part one there guys, if you like it, I will update and post more. Untill then, Keep Smiling!<strong>

**Edit; thank you to Nave_Ninja for some writing advice. Check out his story, a fallout fanfic about The Legend of the Wandering Pair from Vault 101. .net/s/5889623/13/The_Legend_of_the_Wandering_Pair_from_Vault_101**

**Untill we meet again, ta-ta.**


	3. Part Two: Cricked Canals

**Here is part two guys! I've been thinking forward, hopefully you like this Part, so I can continue the story! Sorry if its short! (Like part one T.T)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Part Two: Cricked Canals<span>

_A distant figure... A man... It neared, she could see it holding some sort of thing in its hand... It came closer, and the figure shaped to a man, then. Dissapeared._

Sarah was torn out of her dream, she awoke, breathing heavily and looking around herself, confused as she realized she wasn't sleeping anymore. She set her legs onto the ground, sitting on the bed as she got her heart rate down to a normal. Making herself ready, she inhaled and stood up. Breathing in and readying for a new day, she got dressed and washed her face with a waterbottle she had gotten from Tony the other day.

Walking out of her room and entering the long hallway, she turned left and headed for, from what she remembers, the main room. When she got there, she found Tony, he was eating breakfast, he politely invited her to join. They sat and ate, talking about things, she found out Tony had worked as a mechanic before the war, and he had been studying for a medical license, and that he was only one week from getting it. After the war the Universal Union had shipped him to City Eight, after they extablished it of course, and he had then later escaped to the refugee camps and joined arms within the anti-citizens and the refugee's.

After some talking they went for a walk outside, of course only a brief and short route, to assure they weren't seen by lone metropolice units on their patrol. The canals were rather large but also small, they covered a long space but the walkways weren't that roomy, it could fit about two people, shoulder to shoulder of course.

On their way back they came past an old building, the sign hanging from the third floor clearly marked the symbols '自由中 音楽を' of what Sarah could see, it said 'The music of freedom' or something similar. The half year Sarah and her sister spent in Japan had quite improved her Japanese, yet it had not helped her much in the past, after the war it helped greatly. Afterall, City Eight was located in the remains of Tokyo, and here half of the city must have been able to speak Japanese, yet Sarah had only seen a small number of Asian citizens there.

Tony broke the silence, "It means 'Freedom of Music', the sign I mean." He leaned onto the railing next to her; his eyes were strangely blackish even though they were clearly brown from a distance.

Thinking loudly she asked, "Is your name really, Tony?" there was a slight pause.

"Well, that's the name I use" He hesitated "you see, I was… Taken in, by an American family, when my parents died that is. Happened when I was six, car accident in Tokyo streets" he looked down, "they gave me a nickname as my old one was too hard to pronounce, for them at least" he looked up at the sky, it was getting dark,

"Do you, remember what it was?" Sarah said, though regretting immidiadly after.

"It is hard to remember, but…" He said, clearly looking at her now, she could understand that it must have been hard for him, having known the feeling herself, left alone, so she decided to change subject.

"You ever wonder… How things would be, if 'they' hadn't invaded here?" she said.

"I honestly don't want to know" he replied, she thought to herself, 'How can he not?' but before she could say it, a spark of metal erupted next to her on the railing, followed by an echo of a gunshot.

She she dived for cover as Tony pulled out his pistol, firing two shots he hit the metropolice unit that had been watching them from the bridge, the clear spark from its helmet erupted as the first round ricocheted off the steel helmet, followed by a blood splatter when the second round penetrated the right goggle.

Before Sarah could react, Tony had pulled her up and they were running. As they ran she could hear the loud beep noise emitted opon death of a metropolice unit, looking back down the long canal, quickly enough to see an APC stop where the, now dead, metropolice unit had been standing. Seconds later they ran into the tunnel system, followed by loud footsteps, they yet again hid in the shadows.

Sarah was nervous, her breathing was low and hard to hear, yet it felt so loud to her. Then she heard it, the loud footsteps and echo of a beeping radio, the sound that all metropolice units had whey the walked. She searched for Tony, but he was gone. Pushing herself tightly to the wall, she closed her eyes and wished that the unit didn't carry a flashlight.

When she opened her eyes, she could see the unit, standing right in front of her, she almost screamed, but only a low gasp could be heard, the unit slowly turned their head, looking directly at her, then aimed. Sarah closed her eyes of fear what would happen next, a loud thump and the unit fell to the ground, the pistol falling next to them. Sarah didn't know what to do, nor what had just happened. Walking out of the shadows it took her some seconds to realize what had made the unit fall, it was Tony. He was carrying a metal pipe, he dropped it and looked at her. She was about to say something when they heard the loud beep from the metrocops radio.

"Take everything you can from him, quickly. I'll keep watch, when you're done, hide his body in the shadows." He whispered as he walked over to the end of the hall, peeking around the corners while unholstering his pistol. Sarah looked at the unit, the hit must have smashed the glass directly into the eye, slowly kneeling down she took the belt off, wrapping it around her thigh she took the Kevlar vest off and put it on herself, she then unclipped the handheld radio and stuffed it in her pocket. Slowly dragging the unit into the shadows she wondered what would have happened if Tony hadn't come to help her, she then moved towards Tony, on the way she picked up the pistol from the ground.

Sneaking down the hallways, silently and scanning for threats, they could hear the Civil Protection mobilizing around the area, Tony then all of a sudden stopped. Motioning for her to stay low, he inserted a coin into the vending machine they were hiding behind, pressing some of the buttons he then smacked the side of the machine three times and the 'door' opened. Sarah could not believe it, closing the entrance behind them they walked further down the hall, still remaining quiet they entered a small room with three beds, a wooden desk and a green crate with a marking of a bullet. There they barricaded the doorway the most they could, leaving the two beds and the green crate as far away from the doorway as possible. Sitting onto the bed, she unclipped the equipment belt she had taken from the metrocop and said, "Ugh, where do they get this stuff?"

Tony gave her statement a slight chuckle as he lied down on his mattress. Pulling the Kevlar over her head and putting it onto the bed with the equipment belt, she began searching around the pockets of the things, she found three magazines fully loaded with, from what Sarah could tell, 45. ACP rounds. She continued her search and found a small device, it had a dark orangeish tint with some orange lighting on the side and two giant circles in the middle, on the side there it said clearly engraved into the metal 'Universal Union Standard Request Device', this is what loyalists to the combine, or the Union, were issued, as she examined the device further she noticed it did not have any power source, putting the device next to all the other equipment she began putting everything she had onto the bed. She now had lined in front of her, a HK 45. USP Match, a human weapon reclaimed by the combine, three magazines fully loaded with 45. ACP rounds, a request device, an empty water bottle, a kevlar vest, an equipment belt, and opon further inspection, a flashlight and a mount for her new weapon.

When she was done examining the things, she moved the things back into the equipment belt kevlar, then put it under the bed. Sliding a magazine into the USP she put it under her pillow, she then lied down on the soft mattress. Relaxing her body, she silently reflected on the things that had happened today.

"I see you've grown fond of the present our Civil Protection friend donated." Tony said smiling.

"Yeah, an HK 45. USP Match, fires the 45. ACP rounds, every metropolice unit carries one, on earth at least." she replied.

Tony's facial expression changed drasticly, he looked more surprised than she had ever seen him, of course she only met him yesterday. "You know quite a lot about weapons" he said.

"Well of course I do, my dad was an ex-US army sergeant, he retired and started a gunstore in my hometown." she replied, "I've lived with a firearm under my pillow since I was nine, learned how to fire an assult rifle when I was twelve, and fired an AT4 when I was sixteen." Sarah smirked, remembering since she was a little child how her dad had been there for her. Yet strangely, she didnt really remember her mother quite well, she looked over at Tony. He looked baffled, and speechless.

"Wow, thats just... Wow, I- I didnt expect that for a girl like, you." he slowly said, still seeming blown away.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she said teasingly. He just smiled and said goodnight, and then slowly Sarah dozed off, forgetting about everything around her…

* * *

><p><strong>End of part two! Hope you like it, I am glad that I finally put the time to make part two. Have been kind of lazy yesterday, anyways. Stay tuned for Part Three, where our young refugee will be on the run, as always. Again I have edited this, and made it more readable (Thanks again for the input Nave_Ninja :D) and again, Keep smiling.<strong>


End file.
